


Ross and Debbie series

by Vanityandrobron12



Series: Ross and debbie [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: This is a series of one shots about Ross and debbie





	1. Family meal

Vanessa had invited everyone round for a bbq at home farm  
She had invited Debbie, Ross and the kids, rhona, Pete and Leo, chas and paddy and Gracie and liv and Aaron Robert and their kids and her dad, Megan and Eliza and Cain, moira, Kyle, Isaac, Adam, Jamie barton, Victoria And matty  
Cain and frank were on bbq duty  
They were waiting for debbie and Ross to arrive  
Chas shouted over to cain  
“Don’t burn them”  
Cain tells chas  
“Shut it chas”  
It was a joke  
Vanessa handed Beers out  
Then Ross and the kids arrived  
Charity answered the door  
Ross spoke  
“Look, it’s the mother in law, I’m joking”  
“Come on in, Vanessa has beers in the garden, and there’s the pool for the kids”  
“Right well Darius is gonna come and get a beer with daddy”  
Debbie sat with Victoria and matty outside  
“Hey matty”  
“Hey, Listen, I know it’s weird gaining yet another stepbrother”  
“Yeah, I’ve got loads now, Noah, Johnny, you, Adam, Isaac, and Kyle, although, I’m not the oldest anymore”  
“Yeah, I’ve left Adam to deal with Isaac”  
“Ha, I’ve just let mine run round outside”  
Cain spoke  
“Who’s hungry”  
The kids all come running towards him  
“Wow, that’s a lot of kids”  
All the kids got into a line  
Cain gave them food, one by one they started to go and sit down and eat  
Debbie spoke to charity  
“Still can’t believe that dad actually came down”  
“Well he is best mates with my wife’s dad”  
“Yeah true”  
Once the kids had finished, Cain had set up some trampolines  
Moses ran up to cain  
“What’s up mate”  
“Can I stay with you”  
“You want to help me make some more food, your like your mum you, always hungry”  
Debbie shouts over  
“Hey, I am not”  
“You are”  
Cain placed Moses on his hip and started to make more food  
Ross speaks  
“He’s gonna be like his granddad when he’s older”  
Charity speaks  
“Which one, the grumpy ex criminal, or the calm farmhand”  
“The grumpy ex criminal”  
“Well that’s a shame”  
“Funny”  
Ross puts Darius down and he crawls to seb  
Seb is a bit older than him, but only by 3 months  
Mason jumps into the pool, splashing Aaron in the process  
“Sorry daddy Aaron”  
Mason is 4, the same age as Johnny and Moses  
“It’s okay buddy”  
Moses and jack go into the pool, followed by Eliza, Leo, Isaac, Kyle, adam and Jamie, Noah, Ross and Darius, seb and Aaron, and Sarah and Johnny  
Debbie speaks to Vanessa  
“Ross is a big kid secretly”  
“I can tell, did you buy him those pineapple trunks”  
“Yeah, him, jack, Moses and Darius are matching”  
“He’s Good with Johnny”  
“Yeah, he’s a good dad too”  
Then Tracy arrives with David  
“Hey sis, I’ve brought champagne, Faith said I could take it from the pub, she put a fiver in the till, and I’ve brought sweets for the kids”  
“Well then Tracy, grab some wine, and come and join us, we’re watching the kids in the pool”  
“Okay, I brought Finn too, he needed cheering up”  
Ross heads the conversation and speaks to Finn  
“Aww Finn, come to join us bruv”  
“Shut up Ross”  
Ross whispers to jack and Moses and Johnny, and he signs to Leo  
“Hey guys, shall we push grumpy uncle Finn into the pool”  
The kids all nodded, Finn was stood at the side of the pool, talking to pete, he’s in his trunks  
Jack, Johnny, Leo and Moses run up behind Finn and try to push him in, Pete helps them  
Pete shouts  
“Yay we did it”  
All the girls were laughing  
“Hey debs, pass us a beer”  
“No ross, these are mine, Adam’s and dad’s, get your own”  
“I can’t, I don’t want to slip”  
“You’ll have to do without then”  
Noah and Johnny jump in, getting Ross hair wet  
“I’ve just had this cut”  
Charity speaks  
“He’s like a teenager”  
Cain goes to sit with Moira and matty  
“Hey, you lot Okay”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Yeah, we’re just watching your son in law make a fool of himself”  
“That’s ross for you”  
Then Kyle comes over  
“Dad, can you come in with me”  
“No mate, I’m helping frank”  
“Please”  
Matty speaks  
“I’ll go”  
“Are you sure”  
“Yeah, I’ll borrow a t shirt”  
“Okay”  
Kyle and matty go to the pool  
Debbie speaks to cain  
“I’m proud of matty, he’s finally getting confident again, even about his scars”  
“Yeah, he’s a good lad your brother”  
“Yeah, I’m sick of having just brothers”  
“That’s the dingles for you”  
They enjoy the rest of the day at home farm


	2. Good father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different people see Ross as a father

Vanessa

Vanessa first witnesses Ross parental skills when he’s out with jack  
He was taking jack to breakfast, when Vanessa sees them  
“Okay bud, what do you want”  
“Buttie”  
“A buttie, which one”  
Ross lifts him up so he can see  
“Sausage one”  
“A sausage buttie”  
“Yeah”  
“Right go find somewhere to sit then”  
Jack finds Pete and sits with him  
Ross speaks to Bob  
“Can i get a sausage buttie and a smoothie and a bacon buttie and a coffee please”  
“Course, that’ll be 2.50 please”  
Ross hands him 2.50  
“Your good with jack, I’ll bring the food over”  
Ross goes over to jack  
“Have you found uncle Pete”  
“Yeah, I’m showing him my car”  
Pete talks to jack  
“It looks like daddy’s doesn’t it”  
“Yeah”  
Vanessa and rhona walk in while Ross is waiting for jack’s smoothie   
Rhona waves at jack then speaks to pete   
“Why’ve you got jack”  
“He ran towards me when Ross told him to find a table, Ross is getting him breakfast”  
“Oh right”  
Ross comes over with the drinks  
He hands rhona and Vanessa and Pete a coffee  
“Don’t say I’m not nice right”  
He hands jack his smoothie  
“What do you say to Bob”  
“Thank you”  
Bob speaks  
“Your welcome mate”  
Rhona speaks to Vanessa  
“He’s a good Dad isn’t he”  
“Yeah, I reckon he’s stepped up”

Cain, charity and matty 

Cain sees Ross and jack at the bar  
“Hey matty, can I get a pint of lager and can jack get a lemonade with some lemon in it”  
“Yeah sure”  
Ross speaks to jack  
“Hey, are you hungry”  
“Yeah”  
“Shall we get grouchy then”  
“Yeah”  
Jack runs around the back shouting for charity  
“Grouchy”  
“Hey mate”  
Charity picks him up  
“Did daddy send you”  
“Yeah, he’s hungry”  
“Well shall we go and see what he wants”  
“Yeah”  
They go through to the bar  
Jack asks him  
“Daddy what do you want to eat”  
“Can I have burger and chips”  
“Yeah”  
Chas said the price, while charity and jack went to tell Victoria   
“Victoria, jack wants to tell you something”  
“Yes jack”  
Jack speaks  
“Auntie vic, daddy wants a burger and some chips”  
“Okay, do you want to help me”  
“No”  
“Okay, we’ll go find daddy, I’ll make them now”  
“Okay”  
Jack ran to Ross  
“Hey bud”  
He sat jack on the bar  
Chas brought the drinks over  
“Here you go”  
“Thanks”

Everyone saw a different Ross now, not as a criminal, but as a father, and a damn good one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	3. In the pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross takes Darius to the pub

When Ross enters the pub, he goes to the bar  
“Hey Charity, can I get a pint please”  
“Yep”  
Vanessa speaks to Ross  
“He’s starting to look a lot like you”  
“You reckon, I think he looks like debs”  
“Nah, he’s all Ross Barton on the outside, but all Debbie dingle on the inside”  
Charity comes over  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if he became a mechanic, who also robbed cars”  
“Funny Charity”  
Ross turns to Darius  
“She’s silly isn’t she”  
Darius smiles  
Pete speaks  
“I reckon Darius has the barton genes”  
“Yeah but bruv, he wants to look like his daddy”  
Emma speaks  
“He’s half barton, half dingle, he's gonna be trouble”  
Ross speaks  
“And handsome”

Ross sees Finn entering, and Darius lifts his arms up  
“Bruv, he wants his uncle Finn”  
Finn takes him  
“Hey, it’s your uncle Finn”  
Darius points to debbie, who’s just walked in  
“Mama”  
“Hello my little monster”  
Debbie takes him to the bar  
Charity speaks  
“Did he say what I thought he said”  
“What”  
“He spoke”  
“Yeah, I was his first word, although, he walked to Ross first”  
Darius points to charity  
“Char’ty”  
“Mum he wants you”  
Charity takes him  
“Say it again”  
“Char’ty”  
“Good boy”  
Ross comes over, Vanessa is already at the bar  
“Tell Vanessa What you said Darius”  
Darius points to charity  
“Char’ty”  
Ross speaks  
“Oh god”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. The play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Ross have a play date with charity and Vanessa

Everyone was busy this morning, Noah was tearing his room apart looking for his other PS4 controller, Johnny was getting dinosaurs out, Charity was trying to keep the house clean, and Vanessa was cooking lunch  
Debbie knew that if they were in the house, the door wouldn’t be locked  
When they went in, jack ran to charity, Moses ran to Johnny, and Sarah ran upstairs to play the PS4 with Noah, and then Ross entered, he was using a hands free kit  
“Debs, how do you get this off”  
“Mum, could you help him please”  
“Right Okay”  
Charity put jack down, and he started talking to Johnny and Moses about dinosaurs   
Charity took Darius out of the hands free kit, while Debbie helped Ross take it off  
Charity speaks  
“You’ve got him trained then, I never thought I’d see Ross barton wearing a hands free kit”  
“Well he is a changed man”  
“Yeah true, do you want a beer”  
“Go on then, get Ross one too”  
Charity handed Darius to Vanessa  
Vanessa started tickling Darius, making him laugh  
Charity got the drinks, and handed them to Ross and Debbie  
Debbie spoke  
“Hey Vanessa, you could be auntie ness, he’s got too many uncles as it is”  
Charity spoke  
“Yeah, with the two goons”  
Ross spoke  
“Oi, the two goons are my brothers”  
Debbie speaks  
“Yeah and Adam’s mine”  
Darius picks a dinosaur up from the table that him and Vanessa was sat at  
Johnny comes running  
Charity thought that Johnny was gonna take the dinosaur, but instead Johnny gave Darius a hug  
Charity spoke  
“Aww Johnny are you giving Darius a hug”  
Johnny nodded   
Johnny tried to swap the toys, so he could have the T. rex  
Debbie speaks  
“Watch, I’ll show you how”  
Debbie took the T. rex, by getting Darius to drop it  
Johnny ran off with the T. rex   
Sarah and Noah came down  
Noah spoke  
“Mum can I have some money”  
“Why”  
For the shop, me and Sarah went to go”  
Ross got out his wallet  
“Hey Noah”  
“Yeah”  
“Here, a tenner, fiver each Okay”  
“Cool cheers”  
They left  
Johnny and Moses go to Ross  
Johnny speaks  
“Uncle Ross, can I show you something”  
“Sure, come on then”  
Johnny takes Ross to the dinosaurs, Moses goes to charity  
“Grouchy, can you play dinosaurs with me”  
“Come on then”  
Charity went with Moses and jack  
Vanessa watches as her wife interacts with her grandkids  
Debbie speaks  
“Dwyer did my mum willingly play dinosaurs”  
“Johnny asks her all the time, apparently because she makes a good dinosaur”  
“Johnnys a good lad”  
“Yeah, he’s gentle, but he does have some dingle in him”  
“All of us do, Darius especially, I mean how messed up can genes get, He’s half barton, half dingle, he’s got the criminal genes from both criminal families in the village, he’s definitely going to be trouble”  
“I dunno, there is a soft Side to you, I’ve seen it, it’s the same as charity’s, he’s gonna be a handsome lady charmer I reckon, like his dad”  
“He’s already got jet black hair, like his dad, and Ross has started putting gel into his hair, so then Darius looks like him”  
“He’s a good dad Debbie, I reckon, that you jack and Sarah were the missing pieces in life”  
“Yeah, we both still rob cars, only from the people who deserve it”  
“Let me guess, like joe”  
“Yeah”  
Johnny came over  
“Mummy, can I hold Darius”  
“You can if uncle Ross is with you”  
“Okay”  
Ross sits next to Johnny  
Charity watched as her wife interacts with her kids and grandkids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. The dingles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dingles protect the kids against joe

As soon as joe walks into the woolpack, every dingle stands up in front of Ross  
Cain speaks  
“Are you stupid, you’ve hurt one of our members, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us”  
Joe speaks to cain  
“Where’s the proof”  
Charity speaks  
“Your confession is on my phone, shall I play it out loud so that everyone can hear how much of a sick twisted man you are, you always have been, ever since you were a boy you’ve always been twisted, just like your dad”  
Joe speaks to charity  
“Yeah, and what about Noah, he came from my dad didn’t he, I mean, no wonder he trusts Vanessa, he’s the only normal parental figure in his life”  
Debbie speaks  
“No wonder Zoe abandoned you the first chance she got, mum’s right, you always have been sick and twisted, Noah isn’t gonna turn out like you, because we love him, you don’t, you used Noah just so then you could get close to my kids”  
Joe speaks to debbie  
“Yeah, and look how well they’ve turned out, Sarah has a father on the run, jack does too, Moses has a scarred man for a dad, and so does Darius”  
“Yeah because you did that to him, you joe, and, Ross is a changed man, he cares so much about me and the kids, you never cared about anyone or anything, you only want money”  
Joe spoke to debbie  
“How many siblings to you have again, 6, they’re all related to your dad in some way, you dingles have always been strange”  
Ross speaks  
“Listen, they might be strange, but they’re also the most lovely and bravest people I’ve ever known, I mean, Charity is brave, she was raped, and she still buried her past for her kids, Debbie nearly lost Sarah, Cain nearly lost Kyle, and I had acid chuck in my face, these people defend there own, just because you don’t have a family, or a wife, or kids, does not mean you threaten my family, coz if you do, then you’ll have all of us to deal with”  
Cain speaks  
“I’m not saying we’re good people, but we’d never throw acid in someone’s face, I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy, and that’s you, but I am saying that we stick up for one another, and we look out for each other”  
Joe speaks  
“Yeah, well debbie is just like her mum, a slag looking for what she can take before breaking someone’s heart, the same thing happened to my dad, her slag of a mum took everything she could from him, then left him for her grease-monkey dad”  
Noah comes from behind joe and punches him in the face  
“That’s for calling my mum a slag”  
Then Sarah punches joe in the face too  
“That’s for calling my mum a slag, your just a horrible man, who has a lot of money, even Kim doesn’t want you around”  
Joe speaks  
“I can call the police for assault, Vanessa and Tracy and bob witnessed it”  
Ross spoke  
“Vanessa, Bob, Tracy, did you see anything”  
Vanessa answered  
“No, I didn’t”  
Bob answered  
“Me neither”  
Tracy answered  
“Sorry, I didn’t see anything”  
Ross turns to joe  
“You see, nobody saw anything, you have no proof, but I have proof that you chucked acid in my face, because your confession is on charity’s phone, and I think we should take that to the police, get you locked up on a serious assault charge, Hey charity, What’s the sentence for GBH with intent”  
Charity answers  
“About 5 years to 10 years, and depending on how serious the injury is you could get life”  
Joe quickly leaves  
Cain shakes Ross hand  
“Thanks”  
“No problem, your my family now, and charity I’m gonna need that confession, coz I am going to the police, I need to see him sent down for this”  
Ross buys the dingles all a drink, and charity is gonna go with Ross and Debbie to the police, so then they can get joe locked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie tells Ross she’s is pregnant again, then they tell the family

Debbie enters The woolpack  
She sees Ross with Pete  
She goes over to Ross  
“Ross, I need to tell you something”  
“Okay”  
Debbie and Ross go through to the backroom  
Debbie speaks  
“Ross, I’m pregnant”  
“What really”  
“Yes really, look”  
Debbie shows him the pregnancy test  
“Oh my god debs, I’m gonna be a dad again”  
“Yeah, and I’ve invited the family over”  
“Let’s tell them”  
They come out of the backroom  
Debbie rings the bell, then speaks  
“Hi, Err everyone, can I have you attention please”  
Everyone looks over at them  
Pete has Moses  
Cain has jack  
Vanessa has Darius  
Debbie speaks again, as her and Ross come out from behind the bar  
“Right, me and ross have got a little announcement to make”  
Ross speaks  
“We wanted to err, to do it all in one go, so then your not all hearing from anyone else”  
Faith speaks  
“Come on Ross spit it out will ya”  
Debbie speaks  
“I’m pregnant, again”  
Charity hugs Debbie  
“When you want to surprise us, you go for it”  
“Listen mum, are you okay with this”  
“Debs if your happy, I’m happy”  
Charity goes over to Ross  
“Well, here you are blessing me with another grandchild to spoil”  
“Listen, are you okay with this, and thanks for your support”  
“Of course I am, and your welcome, we’re family”  
Charity hugs Ross  
Cain hands jack to charity   
“Come on, let’s go and find ness”  
Cain goes over to Ross  
“Ross, look after her and my grandchild”  
“I will”  
“And make sure you take responsibility Okay, congratulations”  
Cain and Ross shake hands  
Adam goes over to debbie  
“So I’m gonna be an uncle again”  
“Yeah, but you’ve got competition with Ryan and Noah, coz they can buy this one better presents”  
“Oh believe me, I’m gonna be the uncle who spoils them rotten”  
Adam hugs Debbie  
Victoria comes over  
“Hey congratulations”  
“Thanks vic”  
Vanessa hands Darius to adam   
“Hey, congratulations”  
“Thanks Vanessa, And thanks for being so supportive, you and mum”  
“Your family, it’s in the contract”  
Debbie and Ross celebrate their good news with their family in the woolpack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	7. The new and Improved barton family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets Debbie and ross new baby daughter

Charity, Vanessa, cain, Emma and James rush to find Debbie’s room  
Emma speaks to the nurse, who is also her friend   
“Hey, is Ross here?”  
The nurse leads them to Ross room

When they enter the room, they see debbie asleep, with Ross sat in the chair, cradling the baby  
Emma speaks to Ross  
“Hey”  
Ross looks up and speaks to Emma  
“Oh hey”  
Ross turns to charity  
“Debbie was adamant on trying to stay awake, but understandably, she’s knackered”  
Emma looks at the baby  
Ross speaks to Emma  
“Mum, want a hold?”  
Emma speaks to Ross  
“Go on then”  
Ross passed his daughter over to Emma  
“There you go, your new granddaughter”  
Ross saw cain peering over  
Ross speaks to cain  
“Hey cain, want a hold?”  
Cain speaks to Ross  
“No, I don’t want to drop her”  
James speaks to cain  
“Don’t be daft, go on, hold her”  
Emma handed the little girl to cain  
Charity speaks to Ross from where she was sat at Debbie’s bedside  
“So, have you thought of a name for her yet?”  
Ross speaks to charity  
“I haven’t, but Debbie has”  
Then, Debbie wakes up and sees her dad holding her daughter  
Ross speaks to debbie  
“I was just saying that you thought of the name”  
Debbie nodded, then spoke  
“Yeah, she’s called Annabelle”  
Cain speaks to Ross  
“Annabelle barton, suits her”  
Charity speaks to cain  
“Pass her here, I want a hold”  
Cain passed Annabelle to charity, then he speaks to her  
“It’s suites you”  
Charity speaks to cain  
“In your dreams”  
James speaks to Ross  
“Me and your mum are going to tell pete”  
Cain speaks to debbie  
“Yeah, I’m going to tell the kids”  
Charity speaks to debbie  
“Well, We’re going to tell Johnny and Noah that they’ve got a niece”  
Charity and Vanessa left the room, leaving Debbie, Ross and their daughter in the room  
The new and improved barton family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	8. Baby sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah, jack, Moses and Darius meet their new baby sister  
27/01/20

Charity was holding Moses, while jack was holding onto Vanessa’s hand, with Sarah following behind with Darius  
They stopped outside of Debbie’s room  
Charity speaks to jack, Moses and Darius  
“Right boys, don’t be naughty, mummy will be tired”  
Jack speaks to charity  
“Will daddy be tired too?”  
Charity smiled at the new name that jack called Ross  
Charity speaks to jack  
“Yeah, he’s had to sleep here all night with mummy”  
Jack nods, then they head into the room

In the room, Ross was still in his clothes from the day before, and Debbie was in joggers and a t-shirt, Ross was holding the baby  
Vanessa let’s go of jack’s hand, and he hoists himself onto Debbie’s bed to snuggle with her  
Charity lifts Moses up onto Debbie’s bed, while Sarah sat in the other chair with Darius on her knee  
Ross speaks to Sarah As she passes Darius to Vanessa  
“Hey Sarah, come and meet your new baby sister”  
Ross passed Annabelle to Sarah   
“She’s adorable”  
Jack looks over at the new baby, then he speaks to charity  
“Grouchy, is that my new baby sister?”  
Charity speaks to him  
“Yeah, do you want to say hello?”  
Jack nods, then he lifts his arms up and charity rolls her eyes but picks her grandson up anyway  
“Your getting too heavy now mate”  
Jack saw his little sister in Sarah’s arms  
Moses lifted his arms up to Ross, and ross picked him up so he could see his baby sister  
Jack waved, and Moses gave Annabelle his elephant teddy  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
